Vehicle front end structures provide mounting features for various vehicle components including body panels, hoods, and engine components. The front end structure may further be utilized to manage loads from vehicle impact and other sources. Particularly with the use of advanced lightweight materials, the joining method of the front structure to a vehicle cabin may have a direct relation to vehicle functional performance.